powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 32: Geki! Slash Your Tears
is the thirty-second episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. It follows up from the previous episode associated with Geki trying to come to grips with the truth of what is happening to his elder brother, Burai. Synopsis Geki's fear of losing his brother throws off the team, further complicated with Bandora offering to use her latest DoraMonster to revive Burai. Plot In a forest, Geki searches for Burai wondering where he is as he hears something similar to a flute, spying Burai playing his Zyusouken; the elder brother appears to come to him but then wind blows the younger brother away and an army of Golems march around Geki, attacking him as Burai finds himself trapped in an invisible wall he breaks. The Golems suddenly blow out green candles, making Burai scream in pain as Geki watches as Bandora appears stating Tyrannoranger can't do anything about this and he should hate destiny as she blows out one last candle, killing Burai until Geki awakens with sweat on his face, merely a dream but not seen as one by the elder brother realizing the more he fights, the less time Burai has left and despairing he can't do anything about it. Elsewhere at night, a girl gets up for a drink of water and nothing comes out of the faucet until a vine snakes out and captures her, sucking her and absorbing her into a massive bulb. with a flower on top. The Zyuranger witness another female captured by a root as Geki slashes at it freeing her; Goushi realizing they have to follow the roots to the source. More roots creep out from beneath the bushes attacking the team as Geki charges in and transforms, slashing at the roots before being captured dropping his Ryugekiken as he despairs he has to finish this before Burai can appear. With no choice, Goushi leads the other Zyuranger to transform and they destroy the roots freeing Geki who untransforms tired. On the Moon, Bandora notices her new Dora Monster, Dora Narcissus, has spread it's roots and is growing nicely, approaching it's second stage where it becomes free to move; noting it absorbs beautiful people and grows bigger and bigger with the potential of it's roots to destroy the planet. She also notes Geki as a naive guy who loves his brother and that this may be his weakness. Leading the Zyuranger, Goushi has them follow the roots of Dora Narcissus to it's source as Geki apologizes for his overreaction to him. At a botanical laboratory, a woman discovers a strange bulb within as it's roots attack her leading to Goushi slashing it with his axe and realizing they found the main body of the Dora Monster. Geki asks to handle the threat and Goushi accepts his offer; drawing his sword, Geki prepares to attack before Bandora tells him to stop asking if he's willing to kill the plant due to Dora Narcissus' power to give life to anything, including to Burai. Mei tells him it's a lie as Bandora demonstrates, killing some nearby flowers as the but glows on it making the closest flower revive, the witch stating the Dora Monster will make Burai better and make Geki happy in the end, making his hand tremble as Bandora states if he destroys Dora Narcissus, Burai can't be saved before vanishing. Goushi tells Geki to not hesitate and destroy the Dora Monster as he lifts his sword once again, sweating in fear at Goushi's words and Bandora's promise. But without warning, Dan states if Geki won't attack the bulb, he will, preparing to thrust his lance in until his leader stops him, shocking the team as his hand bleeds from holding the blade of the lance. Geki staggers to the ground as Dora Narcissus blossoms, transforming into a humanoid form stating it was born to be beautiful and it will absorb more energy to become the most beautiful thing in the universe as it vanishes, Goushi realizing it will attack more people for it's own beauty and if they don't do anything, Earth is doomed. Upset, Geki rushes out as Goushi watches. In the city, Dora Narcissus attacks more people, absorbing them with his roots into his body while staring at his beauty with a compact the woman dropped, stating he needs one more life to become more beautiful and powerful. Geki runs recalling both Bandora and Goushi's words, confused as the Dora Monster continues to rampage as he asks Tyrannoranger if he wants to save his brother before attacking him with a root, then slashing him and charging towards Geki before it's stopped by a mysterious sword. On a rooftop, a mysterious knight appears stating he'd finish Geki off, attacking him as Geki calls him a new member of Bandora's clan as the knight silences him and continues to beat him down into a pile of junk. Dora Narcissus attacks him again stating Tyrannoranger will never defeat him until the knight stops the attack, telling Geki he can't even defeat Golem Soldiers and Narcissus doesn't need to dirty his hands with this battle and that he'll finish Geki off, slashing him and taking his Dino Buckler stating he doesn't need it anymore. Dora Narcissus claims he's taking too long but the knight catches his root saying he'll finish him off before performing another relentless attack towards him. The Dora Monster states he doesn't care if they're on the same side, he'll still absorb his energy if he's interrupted, throwing out a root and draining the knight as he tells Geki he doesn't care about the battle or his friends now and only wanting to find peace with his brother; and that for that, he will send Geki to the bottom of darkness alongside Burai. He slashes at another Dora Narcissus root and attacks Geki, but the knight is prepared, catching him stating he's wrong and that his happiness is nothing like this; his true happiness is defeating Bandora and saving his brother before kicking him down and slashing at the knight, making his sword fall and his armor fall off, revealing it as Goushi before Mammothranger faints. Declaring Goushi's energy as his, Dora Narcissus grows giant and blasts both Zyuranger, but the ground suddenly opens as Daizyuzin rises up from within piloted by Dan, Boi and Mei with Geki holding Goushi in it's palm, angering Bandora for his survival as he states she pulled an unforgivable act and transforming. At Bandora's order, Dora Narcissus is asked to attack as Geki takes control and attacks the giant Dora Monster, becoming bound by a root and blasted waking Goushi up as he states that his weakness is mirrors and his obsession in ruining those he considers more beautiful than himself! At his advice, Geki sends down Godhorn, slashing the root as Dora Narcissus sees his reflection in a building, admiring it even as Bandora yells at his idiocy as the team uses the Super Legendary Lightning Cut slashing the Dora Monster down. As the sun sets, Geki states he believes there is a way to save Burai as the other Zyuranger watch him from a distance with Goushi confident in Geki's determination. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Student: *OL: *Researcher: Notes *The opening sequence is updated to include Beast Knight God King Brachion as well as the Ultimate Daizyujin formation. DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-40.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa